Achieving the above mentioned NCIP goals requires the implementation of an open innovation environment to enable greater democratization of computation, increase transparency, and stimulate rapid community-driven innovation and information sharing across the NCI and the cancer research community. To be successful, this effort requires the use of a robust, stable, and proven platform with fully functional capabilities, infrastructure and toolset. The NCI has identified only one open source product capable of meeting the total set of functional, technical, and end user requirements for this research cyber-infrastructure: The HUBzero Platform for Scientific Collaboration. This acquisition is being conducted to establish an ?NCIP Hub? by hosting and implementing the HUBzero platform in a cost-effective and rapid manner.